gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Swords of Seven Kings
The Seven Swords are weapons created by the smiths of Mularuhm in Landerkunst, using knowledge divinely imparted to Simovyr Jarrow Divinorum. The swords are forged from the rarest and most empowered metals of Telluris. King Konrad, who had awaited the results of the Elder Smiths and Simovyr's work, was the first to receive a sword: its name, whispered to the Smiths when they crafted it from the ore, is told to be Quake. ''Only one of these mighty swords might be wielded by a being of Tellurian flesh, the Smiths warn, and King Konrad heeded their words, ensuring the remaining swords are distributed to those worthy or deserving of wielding them. Swords Quake Forged from mithril. A simple blade of silver-white with a plain cross guard and handle set with an amethyst in the pommel intricate ancient dwarven runework runs the grip and the blade seems to sing when swung through the air. The sword of a leader at the forefront of his men the sword in the hands of a skilled leader inspires even the most craven to fight on. This sword was held by the High King of Mularuhm. River Shaped from the Glass Ore of Landerkunst, the green-tinted blade of this sword is unique for its non-metallic qualities and the weaving glasswork spiraling down the hilt. Almost more art than weapon this sword's long thin blade seems ill fitted for defense yet when put to combat draws a natural motion from the wielder to deflect incoming blows and interfere and prevent attacks upon one's fellows without sacrificing one's own safety. River was given to the leader of the Nixdarum. Thorn Forged from Rose Steel. Blackened handle set with finely cut rubies and bearing a blade of blood-red Rose Steel this sword is at once imposing and awe inspiring. Fit for a duel and imbuing a great personal power to its wielder this blade calls for the blood of one’s enemies to be spilled over it, unsatisfied with their deaths at any blade but itself. This sword was given to Elwyn, King of the Jarrs, later Qeyzer of Sobrida. Unbroken Forged from adamantine. A broad bladed sword of such size and heft as to nearly be a hand and a half this purple-black blade runs through a silvered handle beset with amethysts and filigreed with silver. Most efficient at breaking other weapons and by all accounts unbeset by concerns of breaking itself even in the most stressing situations this blade cuts through any and every threat. Unbroken was given to Teotlkan Senusret of the Tzaltec Empire. Render Forged from Ordinarium in the style of the cavalry blades of the Caercian Consortium and Salterri Heartlands this single edged blade possesses a handle of wrapped mole owl leather and its end pommel is set with a thin ruby which shines with an inner fire. Like Thorn this blade calls for blood, though it calls for it to be spilled in far off lands non native to the wielder who possesses it. Render was given to King Hanyeo of the Caercian Consortium. Edge Firesteel handle beset with Ruby, Pearl, and filigreed with gold this sword is one of a leading king. Though finely crafted and a match for any sword crafted before or hence ''Edge thrives when in the hands of a tactician at the forefront of battle whose men follow with loyalty and skill. Edge was given to the Skipper-General of the Seaborne Confederation. Heaven Forged in orichalcum as a replica of the Qzare's Sword this blade hums with energy from beyond the mortal realm and grows warm in the presence of the divine as if hungering to taste it. According to Simovyr and the Elder Smiths this blade was forged for the mightiest of mortals that they might dispatch unwelcome intruders from beyond the mortal realm. She was given to the Qzare. Legends In battle the magic of the sword only holds true if the owner and wielder of the blade takes part in the event itself. When blades meet, held by one man or nation in treasury or in opposition upon the fields of battle their clashing power may yet result in unknown powers being unleashed of terrible might. Rumors purported to originate from the Elder Smiths further suggest secret properties and tests are hidden in the magic of the blades but what these are, or if they exist is unknown. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19067092&postcount=1133 Category:Artifacts